In the art, there are many flame retardant additives which are employed by mixing with polycarbonate to render such materials self-extinguishing or flame retardant. Such flame retardant additives are employed in varying amounts in order to be effective in extinguishing burning of those products which are combustible.
However, even if the polycarbonate does not burn, in flame, it may drip hot particles which can ignite material below it.